


［all咕哒子］成瘾者

by simona370



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simona370/pseuds/simona370
Summary: 借鉴电影女性瘾者的故事情节，现代AU NC－18 这部电影探讨的东西其实蛮有争议的，我肯定不会完全按照电影的故事写，但要写的东西也跟电影里说的那样［会涉及到道德层面的东西］比如一夜情 3p sm之类的…所以在这里重点预警，不能接受文中出现这种情节的朋友就不要看了，人物有ooc请见谅本章有印度兄弟出场，娜娜有一定程度的黑化，偏黑的人格多一点。本章有SM和婚外情预警





	［all咕哒子］成瘾者

“雪越来越大了。”  
她站在落地窗前，将厚重的遮光窗帘拉开一条缝隙向外看去，好像不想与他分享外面寒冬深夜的雪景一样。  
从他坐的位置是看不到藤丸立香眼中的景色的，但仅从她平淡的一句陈述中，埃尔梅罗却已经能想象出那景色了——他不在乎雪景，他想象的是映在那双暖橘眼眸中的深蓝夜色。  
他有一股要注视她眼睛的冲动，在这冲动的驱使下，他走向藤丸立香。他走路很轻，即使穿皮鞋走在木板地上都是悄无声息，何况走在地毯上。所以直到他们距离已经近到堪称亲密的程度，她没有发现，依然专注地看着外面分纷纷扬扬的大雪。

埃尔梅罗想象着她转过身时受到惊吓的样子，不由笑了起来。  
“玻璃上有你的影子，”她打破了他的幻想，冷淡地转过身来面向他，“埃尔梅罗先生。”  
他很喜欢一个女人永远处事不惊从容不迫的模样，因为那象征的强大，无论是内心还是外在。但对于藤丸立香，他发现自己渴求更多。他渴求她的脆弱，不单是从那些他从未参与过的故事中。

藤丸立香熟悉这种目光。  
她狩猎男人的同时自己也是猎物，而从世俗的眼光来看，一个女人在情场与性事上总是劣势一些。  
“你还想听故事吗？”她背靠着落地窗，漫不经心地伸脚去勾他的裤腿，“还是说，比起听故事你更愿意参与进来？”  
她这么说着，戏谑的目光从他的下身望向了他，微眯起了眼睛。上挑的眼尾被长而密的睫毛覆盖，把她暖橘的眼瞳遮挡的朦胧。  
“无论哪一种都会很有趣。”她笑起来。  
他不是什么情场老手，比起眼前这个强大的猎手来更无法占有优势，但他有一种天生的骄傲与矜贵，本能告诉他不能被她占据主动权牵着鼻子走，那样他就更跟她故事中一句话便可以带过的男人没有区别了。 

“我对你的故事更感兴趣。”他拉开两人的距离，退回沙发上。  
她露出有些遗憾的表情，也许那只是引诱他上钩的诱饵。埃尔梅罗有些懊恼她能轻而易举地挑动他的情绪，就好像她已经完全能预测到他会有什么样的反应。  
“我想你并没有听我如何与库丘林在职场上重逢并恋爱走向婚姻的兴趣，”她微微歪头看着他笑起来，“所以让我们跳过恋爱这种陈腔滥调的话题，讲一个更有趣的——婚外情。”  
大学里她读的是护理专业，但父亲的去世给了她太大的打击，让她再也不愿意踏进医院工作。她随便投了几份简历，也不清楚自己在申请什么职位，最后只有一家公司愿意让她前去面试。

那是一份秘书的工作，她对面试官的问题答的很敷衍，甚至在对方询问她“你觉得身为一个秘书最重要的技能是什么”时，她回答了做一个秘书不需要什么技能。  
她以为自己不会面试成功，但幸运的是，库丘林是那家公司的首席执行总裁。  
他们从上下属关系走向恋爱再到婚姻甚至没用到一年。

她不清楚库丘林想从她身上得到什么，但她急切地渴望着一个家，一个完整的爱。尽管那份迫切让她往后更加痛苦。  
他们在上城富人区买了一栋沿海别墅，两层楼高，占地近一千平米，后院有游泳池跟一个小型高尔夫球场，后来更多的被马塞尔当做玩飞碟的场地。  
库丘林年轻英俊而多金，更重要的是对婚姻无比忠诚，自打结婚以后再也没有与任何女人闹出过绯闻。而她不需要工作，家里定时请人打扫也不需要她做全职主妇，她可以无所事事，整日跟朋友吃饭购物做美容，就跟上城区里任何一个富太太那样。

无论是谁看她都觉得她无比幸运而幸福，可她却觉得越来越空虚，那些空洞没有被填|满，反而要撕裂了她——

她不在乎那些让人艳羡的物质生活，人生中对她来说重要的无非就那么两件，爱与性。

但讽刺的是，在她身上，爱与性似乎呈现了极端的分离状态。

她知道自己爱库丘林，就像知道自己必死那样确定，但他们做爱时，她无法再达到高潮了。

第一年结婚纪念日的那天，他们从傍晚做爱直到凌晨。她浑身沾满了他的体液，睫毛挂着泪珠，一副要哭不哭的模样。他俯下身去粗暴地用舌尖侵占她微张开的口舌，重重地抽插进她身体的深处射了进去。

她哭了起来。  
再也忍受不了这种爱与高潮无法兼得的状态了，她甚至觉得是一个陌生人在于库丘林做爱，而她只是个无法参与其中的旁观者。

她缠住库丘林，不愿意让他抱着自己去洗漱。  
“我还想要，”她满脸泪痕地去吻他的脖颈，企图再次勾起他的欲望，“给我更多。”

相比起男性高潮的直观而确切，女性高潮的表现其实是可以伪装的。有许多女性在性爱中无法达到高潮而为了照顾男伴的自尊伪装出来，藤丸立香之前也那么做了，可库丘林比她想象的要敏锐的多。他早就发现了她的问题，只是不明白原因。他相信藤丸立香对他的爱，但也无法忽视她无法在与自己的性事中获得高潮这一事实。妻子无法在性事上被满足对一个男人来说无疑是种羞辱，他感到了挫败，只是一直腾不出精力去处理这件事。

她急切地亲吻着他的身体，将他的性器含进口中吞吐。

他轻抚着她的橘发，感到了一种无法遏制的食欲。  
东方文化里有个成语叫秀色可餐，往深了讲以心理学的角度来剖析，对爱的人产生了极端的食欲，就好像性本能退化回了昆虫阶段一样。  
看看他多可笑。  
他爱她，到了一种暴烈而无理智的地步。

他无法再让不能满足爱人欲望的自己与她呆下去，怕自己会因这种无能为力的愤怒而伤害她。  
他将她扯起来，在她脸颊落下一吻：“我今天有董事会要参加，不做了。”

“对不起，”她崩溃般痛哭起来，整个人躲进他的怀中，像受了委屈的小孩子那样寻找一个安慰，“对不起，你要原谅我，我爱你。”  
“不是你的错。”他安抚着她，手掌摸过她的脊背，感觉到她微微凸起的肩胛骨，恍惚觉得那像一对将要穿刺皮肤而长出的翅膀一样。  
他看着虚无的黑夜，按捺下那股想要捏碎她那对尚未生出的翅膀的狠戾，低声道：“我们养个孩子吧。”

她太专注于自己的痛苦，以至于没听清他的话，直到三天后他在外地开完董事会回来时，身边带着一个女孩儿——  
女孩儿看起来十五六岁的年纪，金发碧眼，蓬松而凌乱的金发扎成一束马尾，脸颊上因伤口而贴着创可贴。乍一看，像只与同类打架而负伤了的猫。  
女孩儿名叫莫德雷德，她的父亲曾与库丘林是挚友，但前一段时间因车祸去世了。她并没有质疑库丘林这一唐突的决定，也没有指责他没有提前与自己商量，欣然接受了这个养女的存在。

她想那是因为愧疚，对于自己即将要做之事的愧疚。  
打开一个不幸丧父并且生性乖戾的少女的心扉并不容易，她并未刻意地去努力经营两人的关系，一切都顺其自然，而在这平静的海面之下，她酝酿起了能使巨船沉没的暗礁——  
“我想出去工作。”在晚饭时她这么对库丘林说。  
他看向她，那双红眸里看不出一丝的情绪，莫名让她感到了不安，她甚至以为他已经看透了自己的目的。但他只是问：“你想做什么？”  
“小提琴家教，”她笑起来，“恰巧我有个朋友家里的孩子需要一个音乐老师。”  
他没有笑，只沉声道：“好。”

她撒了谎，需要音乐老师的人并不是她的朋友，对方是一个单身父亲，印度人，住在与他们隔了两个街区的一栋别墅。  
迦尔纳是名医生，与她父亲有着相同的职业。他们第一次见面时，出于一种难以言语的愧疚感，她偷偷摘下了手指上的婚戒。  
在相处的过程中，她了解到吉娜可并不是迦尔纳血缘上的女儿。他曾经是支援叙利亚志愿者中的一员，那里战乱不断，是充斥着生离死别的残酷战场。吉娜可就是在那里出生的，她的生父母曾是战地记者，不幸丧命于那片残酷的战场，临死之前将女儿托付给了迦尔纳。  
而那时迦尔纳也不过是个年轻的男人，他甚至还未恋爱过，就已经背负起了这样一个沉重的生命。

“我父亲是个很好的人，”吉娜可看着她，目光里有着不属于她那个年纪的冷漠与戒备，“你这样的人最好离他远一点。”  
她有些惊讶吉娜可能轻易地透过她的伪装看穿她的本质，但她不在乎。  
迦尔纳是否是个好人与她关系不大，不如说正因为迦尔纳是个好人才更加方便了她的索取。他品性太善良了，天生怀着一股要救人于痛苦之中的悲悯之心。  
她把自己伪装的脆弱而故作坚强，半真半假地谈论着自己那些痛苦的过往，她用掺杂了魅力的痛苦作为诱饵引诱他，让他深陷在满是陷阱的迷雾里。  
这次狩猎并没有花她太久的时间，在库丘林去外地出差的一个晚上，她结束了给吉娜可的授课，在二楼书房外的走廊上与迦尔纳接了吻。她依附在他怀中，手指紧紧抓住他的衬衫，满脸  
情动的绯红。

释迦摩尼给身处于地狱的恶人犍陀多垂下一根蛛丝助他脱离苦海。  
她那样看着他，如同身处地狱中向上仰望那束月光一般的蛛丝，佛陀怜悯世人，即使世人生性为恶。

月光铺就的丝绸大床上，她用手指划过他的下巴、喉结，落在他苍白肤色的胸口上，那里有伤疤，子弹穿过留下的痕迹，是他在战场上拯救别人生命而留下的勋章。他的呼吸因她的抚摸而变得急促，眼尾发红，像是因为情动不已而要哭出来一样。  
“进来，迦尔纳。”她贴着他的双唇低声引诱着，“填满我。”  
他翻身把她压在身下，抬起她的腿，将性器抵在她湿润的入口磨蹭着。他低头注视着她的眼睛，像在最后征求她的许可。  
他有一双灰绿色的眼睛，眼睛形状上挑而锐利，肤色苍白，让他的俊美带有一种冷酷而冰冷的味道。以貌取人的陌生人很难从这样冷峻到几乎显得邪恶的外貌中，看到他那样慈悲宽容的本性。

在他那双灰绿色眼睛的注视下，她几乎觉得自己有种流泪的冲动。他的目光太干净了，像藏在冰川间一片从未被人踏足过的湖泊。她怕被自己的愧疚感淹没，便急切地用腿勾住他的腰，发出难耐的呻吟声邀请他。  
他的性器几乎是一点一点地沒入她的身体，将内部撑到发胀的地步，快感让她的四肢都有些轻微抽动。  
他的双臂撑在她身侧，因为经验生疏而没有对她做任何爱抚。她不满足两人之间的距离，双臂环住他的脖颈，整个上身与他贴在一起，两人之间再无缝隙。

他好像被她的渴望与迫切感染到了，一直温柔的力道不由加重了几分，放在她脊背的手指也因用力而陷进她的皮肤里。他跪坐着，将她整个人的重量放在自己的腿上，死死按住了她的腰向下同时狠狠地抽插进她的体内。  
她体内敏感的那一点被狠狠的碾磨着，强烈的快感让不由扭着腰想逃开几分，但迦尔纳放在她腰上的手却不允许。  
他当然察觉到了她的意图，但只是亲吻着她因快感而高扬起的脖颈，低声说：“抱歉，但我想看到更多。”  
第一波高潮的感觉强烈到让她眼前都短暂失去了画面，她觉得自己像沙漠中因迷路与脱水而绝望的旅人久逢甘露一般。她甚至爽到发不出声音，徒劳地张开嘴，手指在迦尔纳后背上胡乱抓挠着。

神怜悯众生吗？  
她冷漠地注视着那束月光般的蛛丝，觉得神更爱捉弄众生。  
释迦摩尼因心生怜悯而为地狱中的恶人降下蛛丝，可恶人生性自私而卑劣，担心蛛丝承受不住，在攀爬的过程中企图喝退下方同样想逃离的他人，蛛丝应声而断。

第二天清晨她下楼时，吉娜可站在二楼静静看着她。  
她们的目光交汇了片刻，藤丸立香并没有把一个小女孩儿的警告放在眼里，直到阿周那的出现。

阿周那是迦尔纳同母异父的兄弟，两人的关系说不上亲密，平日也很少有往来。他来的那天晚上正好是她给吉娜可上课的时间，迦尔纳准备了晚饭让他们留下来一起用餐。  
在她的第一次印象里，阿周那与迦尔纳有着截然相反的外在，阿周那有着印度人深棕色的皮肤，无疑是个绅士，举止优雅而善于交谈，身为律师让他有一双善于探察人心的眼睛。她很少听迦尔纳提起过阿周那，仅有那么一次，迦尔纳对他的评价十分高，称他是个品行高尚的人。她从没见过迦尔纳对什么人有过负面的评价，也只一笑而过。  
耳闻不如一见，她不敢苟同迦尔纳对他这个异父兄弟的看法，以她的眼光来看，阿周那彬彬有礼的外表下藏着一些不能被人窥探的本质。

她说不清是阿周那隐藏起的本质吸引了她，还是吉娜可与阿周那精心打造的陷阱困住了她。她屈服与自己的欲望下，同时周旋在了三个男人之间。  
白天她为库丘林整理行李打理领带目送他去外地出差，傍晚给吉娜可上课与迦尔纳调情缠绵，而深夜，她脱下优雅得体的连衣裙，换上风情万种的吊带长裙去赴阿周那的邀约。  
阿周那住在市中心沿湖的公寓顶层，从落地窗望下去就能将整个城市的风景尽收眼底。她被他压在落地窗前从背后进入，望着脚下一条星河般的城市灯火，不由觉得神情恍惚。

“我们今天玩儿点不一样的。”他轻咬住她的耳垂低语。  
她看着阿周那从壁橱里陈列的种种道具中拿起一副银质手铐，不由生出一种紧张感，就像她第一次请求库丘林为她破处那样。  
她被蒙住眼睛，双手铐在背后跪在他的脚边。因为视觉被剥夺，落在身上游走的鞭子触感便越发强烈。她甚至能想象出阿周那抬起鞭子抽下来的画面，她本能地后退，乞求道：“不要。”  
但阿周那掐住了她的脖颈，力道很重，声音听起来无比的冷漠：“从现在开始，只有我说停的时候才会停。”

当时她只以为那句话是床底间情趣性的强迫，不知道背后的别有深意。  
因为她的挣扎，阿周那用了绳子将她全身绑住，  
鞭子落在身上的力道并不如她想象中的那么可怕，她感到了痛，但疼痛过后便是酥麻难忍的快感。她呻吟着，在欲望的绳索中挣扎着，渴求他的插入。  
但他却停了下来。  
没有鞭子，没有爱抚，没有声音。她被绑在床上蒙住了眼睛带了口枷，只能靠想象去猜测他的举动。也许他正在用目光注视着她，也许他走到了落地窗前欣赏城市的夜景。  
直到她觉得自己要在这静默中痛哭出来时，阿周那才取下了绑住她眼睛的布料。  
“多漂亮的眼睛。”他抬起她的下巴，居高临下地俯视她含泪的双眸。

“人对快感都是有一个阈值的，”她看向埃尔梅罗，“所以看看他是一场多可怕的风暴啊。”  
她靠在沙发上懒懒歪头略带嗔怪控诉阿周那的模样让他忍不住笑了起来，她难道不知道自己对他人来说同样也是一场毁灭性的飓风吗？


End file.
